Ahashita Lucia
Ahashita Lucia 'is an OC created by Hikari. She is very joyful, cheerful, and likes to showoff a bit. She is very shy a bit when meeting people, but if she is threatened or feels threatened, she attacks without reason. She is a tough cookie, but with a gentle soul in her. She loves singing, and is a singer that is not well known worldwide, only in her old town in Italy. She appears as a main character of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear U ''and ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear S. Profile * '''Name: '''Ahashita Lucia * '''Race: '''Human * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Age: 17 * Height: '''6"7" * '''Three Sizes: '''B97/W53/H93 * '''Blood Type: '''A * '''Nationality: '''Italian/Japanese Etymology '''Ahashita (アハシタ) is a mix between different surnames, A''' (安) translates to "peace", '''Hashi (橋) translates to "Bridge", and Ta (田) translates to "Field". Putting them together translates to "Peace Bridge Field". Lucia '(ルチア) is an Italian female name translating to "Light". '''Fou '(フー) is French for crazy. She was given the name from her friends and other users. History History In Senki Zesshou Symphogear U Childhood She lived in Italy since her family in generations lived in Italy for a long time. But her family had some Japanese descendants, which made it a big deal for her to move. But descendants weren't the biggest thing why, she is a singer that is not much well known in Italy. After she moved to japan, she wanted to know much about singing that what she knows now, transferring to Lydian Music Academy to learn more about music and singing. Meeting the users Becoming an user Personality She is very joyful around her friends, though she goes full on attack mode when threatened or feels threatened. She shows off a bit when she is either fighting or is just playing around. She loves everyone though her attitude. She is a tough cookie, and loves to go on beast mode, but has a gentle soul for the love of friends, people, and singing. Appearance In Civilian, she wears a white tank-top with a pink, short sleeve, half-shirt on top of the white. She also wears a blue, pattern skirt, pink pants, white socks, and gray boots. Her hair is pink, with some hair down, and the rest being a ponytail on her right. To hold the hair, she uses a bow with tiny balls on they. Her band are on her sides of her face, with her part being on her left. Relationships Family *'''Ahashita Anna *'Ahastita Dante' *'Ahashita Zola' Friends *Tamashi Hikari - They are really good friends since of being childhood friends when ever Hikari got to be outside. They both love to tease and play with each other with both protecting each other. *Esmeralda Katsaros - Though Lucia is very suspicious of Esmeralda, she acts like a great friend. Lucia will protect Esmeralda if needed. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Various Shul Shagana tron Abilities She is the user of the Shul Shagana Relic/Symphogear, that was once used by Shirabe Tsukuyomi. She wears anti-noise armor to battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Her armed gear is two big, chainsaw, yoyos. Attacks * MANY❤SPREAD - Lucia summons many yoyos and sends them flying toward her target, and while in the air they release steel threads, which tear him to shreds. * GRATEFUL❤'SMASH '- Lucia flies toward her target, before summoning a giant yoyo and crushing him with it. * Superb Song - She is able to sing a Zesshou that causes a big circle that comes from her shoot out destroying the Alca-Noise out at her. The circle goes out for about 50 miles destroying noise where is goes. This comes at a price of taking her life. Songs Solo * Beast Mode! * Lets Go Crazy! * Huba Alwahsh * Alsaeida Shul Shagana * SUNRISE Energetic Duet Group *'Hearts as One, Gears as One!'(With Hikari, Chung-Ling, Ako) Quotes "Did You Just Threaten Me?!” - Main Catchphrase "Hey!" - Meeting up with her Friends "Wait....Was That a Threat?!" - When Meeting New People Trivia * Her birthday is February 25th (Pisces) * Her Battle Music Genre is a mix of Italian folk music and Rock. * She was given the relic from Shirabe for unknown reasons. * She loves her greens but hates meat. * She loves bunnies, and hates wolfs. * She is a singer that is not much well known. * Around many of her friends, she is called Fou, french for crazy. * Her favorite holiday is Christmas. Gallery Ahashita Lucia(Kisekae).png | Ahashita Lucia(Kisekae) Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users